rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Team
The members of Blue Team are the rivals of the Reds, and the ones stationed at Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha (Blue Base) are the most known. However, there are other outposts with members of the Blue Team, such as Outpost 17-A (in Valhalla) and Outpost 28-A (in Rat's Nest). The story primarily revolves around the activities of the Blue Team, and throughout the years they were the only team to have suffered casualties. Overview Church Church is the Blood Gulch Blue Team's self-appointed leader, after the death of their leader, Captain Flowers. He is foul-mouthed, often stressed, and very easily angered, especially by his own team members. Church uses a sniper rifle as his main weapon, despite being a terrible shot. In fact, Church hitting anything with a bullet is described by Washington as "unbelievable". The only 3 things he's successfully hit are Caboose's toe with a pistol, Wyoming in the chest with a sniper rifle (though Wyoming quickly distorted time, thereby ensuring it never "actually" happened), and the Meta's leg in an impossible sniper shot, although Washington joked that he didn't call it, so it doesn't count (alluding to rules of billiards). During the events of Reconstruction, Church is revealed to be the Alpha AI. His armor color is cobalt. Tucker Tucker is juvenile, lazy and increasingly obsessed with sex. Later in the Blood Gulch Chronicles, he has a constant habit of spouting his catchphrase "bow chicka bow-wow" whenever he hears a sentence that sounds like/is a sexual innuendo and is willing to travel great distances (usually a few hundred feet) to insert his "bow ''chicka'' bow-wow", much to the annoyance of the other team members. Based on his first name, Church asks Tucker if he's black. Tucker offers no real answer, but later evidence suggests that he may, in fact, be black. Tucker is also very long sighted, being able to see Donut from the Blue base without the aid of a sniper rifle (a skill he was forced to master due to never being allowed to use the sniper rifle). Following Church's death, especially having sole use of the sword, Tucker turns out to be one of the few genuinely skilled soldiers among the Reds and Blues. His armor color is aqua. Caboose Caboose is the kind-hearted rookie of the blue team who starts off as merely incompetent. However, as the series progressed, he has become more deranged and departed from reality. He has a deluded imagination and often perceives reality far differently from the other characters. Caboose's one-liners are a major source of humor within ''Red vs. Blue; '' arguably, he is the source of most of the show's humor. His armor color is blue. Tex The last member of the Blood Gulch Blue team is Tex. Although actually a mercenary hired to help them in the war, she is considered a part of the team in most situations. She is regarded as a "mean bitch" by most of the Blood-Gulch soldiers and is greatly feared between both teams. Her scary demeanor was helped by Project Freelancer. She was also a former girlfriend of Church. Her armor color is black. Legacy Since then, many other characters have since joined the Blue Team as the series progressed, but the team also suffered far more casualties than the Red Team. After Church's death, Epsilon and (currently) Washington have taken command of the team. It was later discovered both the Blue and Red teams were assigned as part of an experiment of Project Freelancer. Also, the Blues were mostly the ones to advance the story in the series and provided insight, such as Church's knowledge of Project Freelancer and its staff or the Epsilon Incident which involved Washington and Epsilon. Known Members Most Known You...are the Alpha.png|Private Leonard L. Church (Destroyed) Tucker wields DMR.png|Captain Lavernius Tucker (Active) Caboose Wearing Mk5.png|Captain Michael J. Caboose (Active) Episode 70.png|Freelancer Texas (Destroyed) 12_14_00017.png|Epsilon (Destroyed) Washington about to get hit - S11E18.png|Freelancer Washington (Active) Sheila - S5.png|Sheila (Inactive, in Pelican) Andy The Bomb.jpg|Andy (MIA) Epsilon-Doubles E-Tex in Blood Gulch.png|Tex (ε) (Inactive) E-Tucker on beach.png|Tucker (ε) (Active, inside Epsilon Unit) Caboose - S9.png|Caboose (ε) (Active, inside Epsilon Unit) Andy_Season_9..png|Andy (ε) (Active, inside Epsilon unit) Blue Grunts.png|Blue Grunt Leader (Active, inside Epsilon Unit) Falcon.png|Phil the Falcon (Inactive, in Red team's possession) Vehicles Sheila Season 01.png|M808V Main Battle Tank (Active) Tucker on Chopper.png|Tucker's Chopper (Inactive, in middle of desert) Other Known Blues Sister relationships.png|Private Kaikaina Grif (Active) Junior_sees_Father.png|Junior (Active) Flowers - S3.png|Captain Butch Flowers/Freelancer Florida (KIA) Heat signature detected - S12E18.png|Freckles (Active) Miller - Reconstruction.png|Lieutenant Miller (KIA) Rat's Nest Blues.png|Private Jones (KIA) Episode 10.png|Private Jimmy (KIA) Private Mickey.png|Private Mickey (KIA) Trivia *Less than half the members of the Blood Gulch Blue Team are human. Having a total of 12 members, 5 are human, 6 are A.I., and 1 is an alien. *The Freelancers seem to have a more positive relationship with the Blues than the Reds: Florida was their commanding officer, Tex has (mostly) aided the Blues, Wash eventually joined the team, and Carolina shows more respect towards them than she does the Reds. *All of the leaders of the Blood Gulch Blue Team have had a previous affiliation with Project Freelancer. Both Flowers and Wash were once Freelancers, Church was the Alpha A.I., and Epsilon is a fragment of the Alpha. **Interestingly, each former leader of Blue Team has died due to his successor's actions. Flowers's (first) death was a result of Church injecting him with Aspirin; Wash activated the EMP at Command, thus destroying Church/the Alpha. *Simmons, a Red Team soldier, has joined the Blues on occasions, but eventually returns to the Reds. Interestingly, he ties with Tucker for having the highest rank on the team; thus, he can "technically" take command of the team when he joins them. *In the Blood Gulch Chronicles, Doc, a medic who's neutral, spends more time with the Blues than the Reds. Despite this, he states he is still neutral during this time. References Category:Blue Team Category:Teams